High school Drama's
by MonstehYoyoChan
Summary: Gwen and kevin have decided to push ben back into highschool and take a break from the hero life. However he meets a girl named julie and relises that all sorts of drama's are heading his way. But like what exactly?
1. Going back

yoyo: Hey folks welcome!this is my first fanfic and im excited to be doing obviously if the stories arent that good...  
im sorry, but please give them a try.  
Ben: Well im glad that your doing this.  
Gwen: Me too, you've worked hard.  
Julie: I agree with ben.  
kevin: cause it was from a dream that you had.  
yoyo: hey!why are you even here?  
kevin: -Points to broken door- I used the door.  
yoyo: -eye twitches- o_e o...k ben: Calm down yoyo its ok julie: cmon yoyo no need for voilence.  
gwen: cant you use anything that you dont break?  
kevin: no!  
gwen: Why not?  
kevin: cause...im hot.  
yoyo: -turns to ben- can i please kill him?  
-kevin glares-

-kevin n me glare-

ben: er, should we continue onwards?  
gwen: Indeed and remember yoyo doesnt own any of us.

High school drama's Chp.1

"I hate school!" ben said as he was stood outside in the parking lot, with gwen and kevin.  
"Well, you cant just quit!" gwen replied crossing her arms across her chest.  
Ben had moaned as he let his head drop.  
"Come to think of it. Gwen's got a point you cant quit, just cause your a hero now." kevin said leaning his back against his precious baby, his car.  
"hey, dont i get a say in this?"  
"NO!" gwen and kevin said.  
The bell had rang and ben walked off into the school with misery all over his face.  
That was before he bumped into someone, noticing that some books had fell to the floor.  
"Oh, im sorry." he said kneeling down picking up the books.  
"Thats not like its never happened before right?" ben looked up to see a young girl around the same age of him,with short black hair, a pink sweater and white skirt with shoes.  
Ben couldnt help but stare at her for a few minutes before she began snapping her fingers infront of his face,causing him to blush slightly.  
"Yeah i guess your right. Im Ben. Ben tennyson." he said as he held out his hand for her to shake,  
which she gladly took.  
"Im julie Yamamotto." (A/N: OK if im right that is how you spell her name right? just making sure sorry if it isnt. Anyway, back to the story)  
Ben gave a small smile before he handed her books back to her.  
"So where was you heading?" ben scratched the back of his head nervously, before letting out a sigh.  
"English. How about you?" "Physics." his face had seemed to sadden more.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked confused.  
"No. Its just a shame that you dont have would have been nice to have a friendly face."  
She smiled at his compliment before resting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Dont worry ben. Maybe we might have a class together." he smiled back at her before she walked past him.  
"See you around." she said as she gave a small wave. Leaving ben left there with a small smile curved on his lips.  
"Yeah, see you around." he said before heading into the english room.

yoyo: Thats all i got so far.  
gwen: It was cute.  
ben: it was likeable Julie: i loved it kevin: It was retarded.  
yoyo: well, this is my first fanfic. what do you expect?  
kevin: Oh please...*Mimics ben* See you around. Come on that was lame.  
ben: Cut her some slack kevin!  
yoyo: thank you ben! oh and also, FIX MY DOOR!  
kevin: Make me.  
yoyo: dont make me come over there!  
gwen: ok! im gonna end this...yoyo-chan doesnt own any of us! and stay tuned for part two.  
julie: Its gonna get better :)  
B,G,K,J,Y: SEE YA!


	2. Romeo & Juliet

Yoyo: wow! ive just managed to fit this around my work Ben: you work?  
kevin: seriously?  
yoyo: -_-' yes, dont sound too suprised.  
gwen: by work you mean chores right?  
yoyo: er yeah...and im gonna ask Y3llowEyes to do some chapters.  
Y3llowEyes: yep! so this chapter is from me.  
yoyo: er and me too but anyway, enjoy!

High School Drama's Chp.2

Ben had been sitting on a desk by himself in his english class, staring out the window wishing for freedom.  
He hated being back here, He had the option to drop out of school. But he knew that if he did, his parents,  
gwen and kevin wouldnt be pleased at him.  
He took a long exhausted sigh as he brought himself from those thoughts and looked up at the teacher.

"Now! can anyone tell me why shakespere wrote about love?" Mr burr had said looking around the class room.  
(A/N: Ok i dont any of the teachers but...im making some teachers from mine and yoyo's school. Anyway..)

One person had raised their hand out of the whole intire classroom and ben couldnt help but notice. A girl.  
Teenage girl, Short shoulder length black hair, Dressed in a light baige cardigan with a white tanktop underneath,  
pair of denium blue jeans and white converse trainers.  
"Ah yes, miss yoyo. Here we are again. Please make this worth my day." Mr burr had said as he leaned his arm onto his desk looking at the girl for some hope.  
"Shakespere wrote about love because, of how he embraced the true meaning of love with two people. He wrote romeo and juliet for starters." the girl replied smiling slightly. She seemed pretty amused with her answer, until...  
"Yes, but what was romeo and juliet based about?" he asked getting pretty annoyed.  
"About two rival families that had constant wars on their hands and their children fell in love." she replied leaning against the back of her chair with her arms crossed.  
"Very well, i guess that will do. What was the name of the two families?" he asked looking around the class once more.  
"Montague and Capulet" the girl interrupted.  
"Wow you must be a fireball today miss yoyo." she nodded once again smiling.  
"Everyone open your books to the first page and i want you all to read." "Erm, Excuse me sir?" ben said outloud raising his hand. Mr burr looked at him and so did everyone else in the class.  
"Yes Mr..?"  
"Ben. Ben Tennyson." he replied letting his hand fall slowly.  
"Ah yes! another giver into shakespere. Whats wrong?"  
"I was wondering if perhaps i could get someone to show me the ropes."  
Mr burr let out a sigh before purching his lips unsatisfied with what ben had said.  
"I'd be more than happy to help him." yoyo said.  
"Well, i dont see the harm of it. Go on so we can continue with the lesson." he said waving his hand for yoyo to hurry up.  
She nodded and picked up her things before walking to the back of the classroom and sitting down next to ben.  
He gave a small nervous smile before she opened her book to the first page.  
"Are you new here?" he looked up at her confused.  
"S'cuse me?" he asked.  
"I said are you new here? to this school?" he shook his head.  
"No, ive been here awhile. Its just that..." he lowered his head slightly not knowing what to tell her.  
"Just that what?" she asked.  
"Ive had some time off." he replied couldnt blurt out that he had a watch called the omnitrix that allowed him to change into diffrent types of aliens. She would think that he was nuts.  
"Oh cool. So what'd ya do?" he thought quick for a few seconds.  
"Went on a vacation." she nodded her head before she was interrupted by Mr burr staring at her. Both yoyo and ben saw this and immedently stopped talking and began reading.  
"I never understood shakespere." yoyo looked up from her book confused.  
"As in what?" she said.  
"As in shakespere himself. His books or poems, just seem to have that sad ending all the time." he replied closing his book.  
Yoyo began to chuckle abit before she opened his book again.  
"Yeah, but if you think about it. There's always a story behind each one."  
"Oh really? like what?" he asked resting his cheek in his hand.  
"Well, with romeo and juliet. Its all about love,war,death, there's so many reasons. But it would mainly be that romeo fell for a girl he just met, on the capulet side. And no matter how many times his parents could have told him to stay away, he needed her."  
she replied sighing.  
"Well, yeah. But he married her though about five minutes of knowing her." ben said trying to make a point.  
"Yes, but only because he knew that both their parents would find out at any moment." yoyo said backing up her point.  
"But they died!"  
"Only cause it was forbidden love!" she yelled. Before they both relised that the whole room had gone quiet, and she could feel herself slowly sliding down her seat.  
"You two!" mr burr said as he raised his voice at a certin level. He walked over and grabbed both of their books before they saw him flick through some pages.  
"Read me this, both of you." ben and yoyo looked at eachother uncertin of what was going off, but did so anyway to end the stares.

(Ben- Romeo Yoyo-Obviously juliet)

SCENE II. Capulet's orchard.

Enter ROMEO ROMEO He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

JULIET appears above at a window

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

JULIET Ay me!

ROMEO She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air.

JULIET O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

ROMEO [Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

JULIET 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself.

ROMEO I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

JULIET What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest on my counsel?

ROMEO By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

JULIET My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

ROMEO Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

JULIET How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

ROMEO With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

JULIET If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

ROMEO Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

JULIET I would not for the world they saw thee here.

ROMEO I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

JULIET By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

ROMEO By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise.

JULIET Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.

ROMEO Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-

JULIET O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

ROMEO What shall I swear by?

JULIET Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.  
"UN-Belivable! You two are truly amazing." Mr burr had started clapping as so did a few other people in the class.  
"I dont understand, what?" ben asked confused.  
"You and miss yoyo. Are truly remarkable! you said those few paragraphs like they were brought to life. I have high hopes for you both."  
He walked away and picked up the phone on his desk before dialing a number into it.  
"What does he mean by all of this?" ben turned to face yoyo still confused.  
"Im not so sure myself. If i did i would have told you by now." she replied before he ran back over to them both.  
"I would like both of you to come and see my at lunch if you dont mind. I have a suprise for you both." Mr burr said smiling away. While yoyo and ben nodded their heads still trying to figure out what he was talking about.

~AT LUNCH~

"What do you think the suprise is?" yoyo asked turning to ben.  
"Beats me." he replied before they both walked into the classroom, and seen the drama teacher standing with mr burr.  
"There they are! my two NEW favorite students." mr burr exclaimed with joy.  
"Um, thank you sir." ben replied shrugging his shoulders at yoyo.  
"I hear that both of you read out romeo and juliet." "Yes thats right Ms Parker." yoyo replied still confused as ben.  
"Then its settled! you two will be in my play." ms parker said. Just as she was ready to go out, ben had actually stopped her.  
"Play? What play?" ben asked looking at ms parker.  
"Silly boy. For romeo and juliet ofcourse." Both ben and yoyo looked at eachother before looking back at ms parker.  
"WHAT?" they both said at the same time.  
"You make the characters come to life, and i want that in my play. Look, no one else will do it and your both my only hope." ms parker replied leaning against the door. Yoyo looked at ben before nodding her head.  
"Oh! thats fantastic. Come tomorrow during 3rd period, i want to hear and see you both in live action!" before ben and yoyo could have a say she was already out of the room.  
"Oh man, i got a bad feeling about this."

yoyo: wow! but i dont know shakespere y3llow: -whisper- these guys dont have to know about that ben: im in a PLAY?  
kevin: haha someone's a sissy!  
yoyo: -slaps kevin upside the head- could be worse, this could be your story.  
kevin: you wont catch me dead in tights!  
gwen: that'd be a show.  
yoyo: well thanks for reading this, please review on how im doing so far. y3llow: me too! but til next time...  
everyone: bye!  
julie: when am i gonna be with ben?  
yoyo: -facepalm-


	3. Your Romeo? Pt1

yoyo: oh crap!  
ben: whats up yoyo?  
yoyo: its my turn to do this chapter...and with the writer block its quite hard.  
kevin: thats it, we're offically screwed!  
yoyo: -slaps kevin- yeah i know we are! but what else can i do?  
ben: try your best yoyo julie: am i actually gonna be in this part?  
y3llow: yep! but there's extra drama :P yoyo: what could be more worse that me and ben doing romeo and juliet?  
y3llow: gwen please tell us where it last finished at.  
gwen: alright...Ben met a girl named yoyo in his english class. And both of them read out some romeo and juliet dialouge...HOWEVER! Ms parker has now assigned them both to be in her school play.  
yoyo: and thats all you need to know -_-'  
kevin: ON WITH THE STORY!

High school Drama's Chp.3

The end of the day had finally come, and ben walked out the school to be greeted by his cousin gwen and kevin.  
"Hey ben, how was it?" gwen asked smiling at how proud she became of him.  
"Erm, well when you say how was it.." ben said struggling to look for some right words.  
"What happened?" kevin asked with his arms crossed firmly across his chest, looking at ben wondering what could have possibly gone wrong.  
"I met this girl."  
"And?" kevin said eager.  
Ben sent kevin a glare for a couple of seconds before he finally carried on.  
"And, that me and yoyo. The girl. Are now in a school play for romeo and juliet." ben finished sulking.  
"Awwh, thats so cute!" gwen said pressing her hands to her face smiling.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! you? in a school play? for romeo and juliet?" kevin said laughing his head off. Ben carried on sulking until he was interrupted by yoyo.  
"Hey ben!" yoyo said as she greeted him with a small wave. Ben looked up and seen yoyo and put on a fake smile.  
"Hey yoyo, hows it going?" ben replied still fake smiling.  
"Ok, apart from you and me being in the school production for romeo and juliet." she said as she she rubbed her arm nervously.  
"Cmon you two. Romeo and juliet is an inspirational play. I'll defitnley be there to support you both." gwen said smiling and trying to make them both not feel so bad about it.  
"Oh, thank you. Im yoyo." "Im gwen, Ben's cousin." gwen replied.  
"And im kevin, who's hungry and wanna go home!" yoyo looked up at the other teen boy and let out a chuckle.  
"Whats so funny?" kevin asked eyeing yoyo strangley.  
"Nothing. Anyway i betta go, my mom will flip if im not home soon. See you tomorrow ben." yoyo said waving at ben before she walked away.  
"She seems nice." gwen said looking at ben, who's smile had fadded.  
"Yeah, she is. Now can we please go?" ben replied looking at gwen with pleaded eyes. Gwen simply nodded as the three of them got into the car,  
and driven away.

Meanwhile with yoyo...  
Yoyo was walking home until she felt sadly depressed.  
"Hey are you ok yoyo?" she turned around to see julie standing there smiling.  
"Hey julie. And im ok, i guess." yoyo replied as she carried on walking.  
Julie managed to pick up yoyo's sadness and wrapped her arm around her shoulder for support.  
"Whats wrong?" "Im in a school play."  
"Oh, really? which one?" julie asked happily.  
"For romeo and juliet." yoyo said sadly as she let out a tiring sigh. Julie let out a small giggle before she let go of yoyo's shoulder.  
"Dont worry, most plays end in disaster. And if it helps, your proberly the only bravest girl out of the whole intire school to do so." Yoyo let a small smile appear on her lips before nodding her head. Julie was right, she had a point.  
"Yeah, your right. I think i will proberly be the dumbest aswell." yoyo replied which made julie giggle once again.

The next day Ben had be stuck in a French lesson, which bored him to tears. That was until yoyo entered the classroom.  
"Hey yoyo!" ben exclaimed happy to see her. Yoyo looked across and seen ben pointing at an empty seat that he had saved for her.  
She walked over placing her bag on the floor and smiling up at ben.  
"Morning to you too. I didn't actually know you was in my french lesson." yoyo said smiling still, she seemed glad that ben was in this lesson also.  
"Yeah neither did i." At that moment ben looked up and seen julie walking through the classroom.  
"Hey julie!" ben said waving towards her. She waved back and sat next to him.  
"Wait a minute. You two know eachother?" yoyo said pointing at julie unaware of the situacion.  
"Yeah yoyo. I bumped into her yesterday and now we're kinda like friends." ben replied smiling.  
"See? i told you we would have a lesson together." julie said as she took out her books.  
"Bonjour, Bonjour! my fellow class. Ca va?" Mr Cassimer replied pointing his finger towards yoyo, getting the whole class to notice her.  
"Bein, merci. Et toi?" yoyo replied smiling as she took out her book.  
"Ah, just wonderful. Your truly my favorite student for the day miss yoyo. And you sir.." ben looked up at mr cassimer.  
"You are?"  
"Ben tennyson sir." he replied.  
"Ah another student. Miss Yammamoto will show you the ropes and miss yoyo will help you with your speaking." ben nodded as he looked over at both girls.  
"Now everyone, turn to your partners and ask them how they are. Or better yet, get to know them better." mr cassimer walked away towards the computer, leaving everyone with their assignment.  
Ben leaned back against his chair so he could be able to look at both girls. But julie and yoyo already begun speaking french, which had confused ben more.

Comment tes-vous aujourd'hui julie ? (How are you today julie?)  
L'amende d'Im vous remercie, yoyo. Peux-je vous demander une question ? ( Im fine thank you yoyo. Can i ask you a question?)  
Both girls looked at ben quickly to see him reading some french, which had made it easier for them to talk.

Ofcourse, ce que trompe ? (ofcourse, whats wrong?)  
Fait ben. ..Talk de moi beaucoup ? (Does ben...Talk about me much?)  
Pour tre julie juste. Ive seulement connu lui pour un jour. Mais il hasnt vous a mentionn cela beaucoup, im d sol .  
(To be fair julie. Ive only known him for one day. And he hasnt metioned you that much. Im sorry.)  
Son bien yoyo. J' tais juste curieux que tous. (Its alright yoyo.I was just curious thats all.)  
"So are you too done now?" ben asked closing his book shut.  
Yoyo and julie nodded their heads before getting on with some more work.

Later on that day.  
"Well its been nice seeing you both. But if you excuse me, i got some juliet rehersing to do." yoyo waved at julie and ben leaving them both alone.  
"So you've known yoyo for long?" ben asked trying to not create an awkward silence with them both.  
"Awhile yes, and im glad that she's playing juliet."  
"Me too, i guess. She's really got a talent for it." ben said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well i better get going. Cya around julie." ben waved at julie,leaving her stranded by herself.  
Julie was walking past one of the classrooms to see ben sat in there looking bored. She couldnt help but giggle a small bit as she continued walking.  
But something caught her attencion, a small poster with a name sheet underneath. Julie walked closer to it and read the names to herself.  
"Yoyo=Juliet. Ben=Romeo" she smiled before her eyes widened. "Ben is romeo?" she looked at the sheet again trying to make sure that her eyes werent playing tricks on her.  
She was right, it said ben for the part of romeo.  
"Oh, that girl has got issues with me now." julie said before she stormed off extreamly angry.

After school had finished ben walked out to see julie standing there with her arms crossed.  
"Hey julie you ok? you look kinda mad." ben said confused.  
"No im fine." She lied. "Which reminds me, i have to ask you something." ben's confused expression had took more of an act at this moment.  
"Ok sure go ahead." ben said scratching the back of his head.  
"When was you gonna tell me that your romeo?" julie's expression was mad now and ben was left with her.  
"Oh dear god im screwed."

yoyo: i think i did ok! i did ok right?  
ben: just to say that your someone who has writers block. yoyo: that means good right?  
ben: yes.  
y3llow: oooo julie found out!  
julie: yeah but i hate being an evil person about it.  
yoyo: dont worry i already have plans of what me, ben and you are gonna do.  
everyone: really?  
yoyo: yes! look y3llow is here to help me. And im telling ya in no time i will have ended my writers block.  
kevin: thats a relif.  
yoyo: yup! now if you excuse me..im gonna go get me a slushpuppie :P ben: Brainfreeze here we come!  
gwen: this is only pt.1 of it y3llow: yeah and pt.2 is next stay tuned cause its my turn now.  
everyone: BYE! 


	4. Your Romeo? Pt2

Yoyo: *sad* hey guys ben: whats wrong with you?  
yoyo: Ash is ill and cant help me write the next chapter for this kevin: whats wrong with that?  
yoyo: er, have you not been listening? -grabs kevin by the collor- i have writers block!  
gwen: juust take your time with it.  
yoyo: i suppose so...-sigh- ok here we go...  
ben: she dont own any of us!  
kevin: yeah yeah, we get the point..on with the chapter

High school drama's chp.4

"Oh god im screwed" ben said not aware of what he had said. Julie still had her anger plastered all over her face, with her arms still crossed firmly.  
"When were you gonna tell me?" she asked not amused. Ben let out a shy smile before scratching the back of his head.  
"Actually, i was hoping that you wouldnt find out. But it turns out that i was wrong." he replied.  
Julie began to walk away but ben grabbed her arm to stop her, but she only yanked it away from him forcefully.  
"Dont touch me!" she screamed at him. "And i cannot believe you! you literally thought that i'd never found out?" ben shook his head.  
"I was planning on telling you. But i wasnt sure how'd you react to it, y'know with me and yoyo being romeo and juliet." ben thought that him saying that could prove his point. But, instead make things worser.  
"I dont care anymore." julie said coldly.  
"Does yoyo know that you know?" he asked and he got his reply by her shaking her head.  
"No. And she never will." with that she walked away leaving ben feeling guilty.  
"Tell her i said cya." julie yelled at the end of the hallway loud enough that ben could hear her. He did, and walked away sadly.

Later on that evening,  
ben had locked himself in his room not wanting to see or talk to anyone. 'Oh, man. How can i fix this?' he thought until he was interrupted by a knock on his door.  
"GO AWAY!" he yelled. His door had slowly opened to see gwen standing there.  
"And i want an explanation for that." she said staring at him. Ben sighed before looking at her sadly.  
"Julie found out that i was in the play with yoyo. She hates me and now she hates yoyo." he said whilst looking out of his bedroom window.  
Gwen sat herself down on ben's bed before looking at him.  
"And she dont want to talk to you ever again? Just because you and yoyo are in the play?" gwen asked confused, trying to figure out the whole situacion. Ben nodded sadly still which made gwen start to think.  
"Ok, i have a solution. But first you need to call yoyo." gwen said as she handed ben her phone.  
"Your sure its gonna work?" ben asked unsure.  
"Trust me. It'll work."

The next day,  
Yoyo was walking to school with her ipod playing in the end by linkin park. She tried to egnore everything that was around her, but she could still hear the world.

#Ive tried so hard and thats so far but in the end it doesnt even matter i had to fall to lose it all but in the end it doesnt even matter.#

She had been nudged slightly as she seen julie walking past her. Yoyo wanted to shout hello or something to make things better. But she knew that it wouldnt do much at all. Yoyo carried on walking until she seen ben walking towards her.  
"You sure this is gonna work?" yoyo asked unsure.  
"Trust me, its gwen's plan. And if its gwen's its gonna work." yoyo nodded at his words before the both of them walked into the school.

English had came up and both yoyo and ben were sat in class.

"Right! now my young students as you all know. Ben and yoyo shall be in the play tonight, and i hope that some of you shall be there for support. Not just for the drama club,  
but for ben and yoyo." Mr burr motioned for ben and yoyo to say something as everyone was looking at them.  
"Thanks." yoyo said sadly.  
"Oh-Ok well anyone have any reasons why shakespere is so talented?" mr burr said whilst looking around the room.  
"For his poems?" a random boy had said.  
"Yes congrats to you mr clark." mr burr said sarcastically.

Ben and yoyo werent listening to anything as their plan was the only thing on their minds. And they were mostly like that through most of the day.

French had strung and both ben and yoyo were already in their seats.  
"I cant take this no more. I cant know that julie is this mad at us both." yoyo said randomly while ben looked at her and nodded his head in understandment.  
Julie had walked through the classroom door and immedently seen ben and yoyo. Ben was expecting her to come and sit next to him, but julie walked right past them to take a seat at the back of the classroom.  
"Ok, thats normal." ben said looking at yoyo. Yoyo shook her head before plugging her ipod in again and listening to R.E.M The great beyond playing.  
Ben shook his head and leaned his arms the table to rest his head on them.

#Im breaking through ive been dissposed i keep them flowers in full bloom im looking for answers from the great beyond.#

The day seemed to move more slowly for yoyo and she didnt begin to like it.  
"So that when i said..." ben looked over at yoyo and seen her staring at julie.  
"We have to stick to the plan. And you cant just go charging over there." ben said trying to knock some sense into yoyo.  
Yoyo looked at ben and shook her head.  
"Watch me."

yoyo: ah! cliffhangers ben: what happens?  
kevin: does ben get hit?  
gwen: no! he doesnt but yoyo showed me whats next and i like it.  
yoyo: yeah, its gonna be abit smushy. But thats all im gonna say ben: well till next time i guess...  
yoyo: INDEEDIDO! BYE! 


	5. Quick note!

sorry for this guys but this is just a quick note... Due to my writers block that ive been having latley ive been trying to get others to help me out. They have, but sadly are currently busy with other things. So, i shall be taking a break from it all.  
But for those who have been reading the stories and thought of any idea's on what to do with the next chapter if i could get a message from you to help me out, then that'd be great. Thanks once again!

~Yoyo x 


	6. Confrontation

Welcome back all, I know I haven't exactly had much time to write up on high school dramas but now, I have. : D which is great, so this is going to be interesting since ive have a lack of writing due to my writers block. Thank you all and hope you enjoy!

High school dramas

Yoyo marched over towards Julie and tapped her on the shoulder getting her to turn around, to catch her attention and Julie began glaring.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be working on the play?" Julie replied coldly not caring to what Ben or yoyo had to say on the subject.

"Listen Julie! Ive had enough! Did you actually think that me and Ben of all people wanted to be in this play? Did you even consider the fact of actually asking us how or why?" Yoyo said pretty much screaming at Julie with such anger.

"Well no but..."

"Exactly! You didn't! And that gives you no right, to be this way with us! Ive been your best friend since up to now, and yet im sure whether I want too or not. So if you're not going to ask then I see no point of it what-so-ever." Julie was stunned at how upset she had made yoyo, but before she could reply to her answer yoyo had walked away leaving Ben stood alone with Julie.

"I really made her that upset?" Julie said shocked. Ben nodded.

"Yeah and all yoyo wanted to do was to make things better. But you didn't want that. Instead you wanted to make us feel like crap." Ben replied crossing his arms and looking away from Julie. Julie nodded in understandment and rubbed her arm which was the guilty look or move so to speak.

"Are you two still going to do the play?" Julie asked shyly.

"Yes we are, as far as im concerned. But even yoyo doesn't know at the moment." Julie nodded once again, still feeling the pressure of guilt hang over her head.

"I want to say sorry to you Ben. It was wrong of me to do that and yoyo was right. I should have asked you both why, and for that im truly sorry." Ben looked up at Julie to see that the sadness was getting to her. But deep down he couldn't ignore it, so instead let a small smile rise.

"I forgive you Julie. But right now, you really do need to talk to yoyo." Ben replied which made Julie feel relief that one person had forgiven her. All she had to do now was get yoyo's friendship and trust back.

Later on that evening...

Yoyo was stood on the stage in the main hall where the school had most assemblies around. Mr Burr was stood there at the bottom of the stage smiling with such success as to know that the play would be a huge hit.

"Miss Yoyo that was outstanding, but may I asks. Where the hell our Romeo is?" Yoyo smiled nervously before scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, he said he would be slightly late. But he promised that he would be here so just holding on for a bit longer." She replied still smiling nervously.

Mr Burr didn't seem to make sense of what yoyo had said, but he knew that she was lying. But just went along with it.

Ben had walked through the main hall doors which interrupted yoyo from reading more lines.

"Sorry im late had to deal with a few things. But im here now so lets begin shall we?" Ben said running up onto the stage smiling, as he grabbed the play book and began reading out his lines. Mr Burr looked at yoyo as if he didn't understand what had just happened, and yoyo did the exact same, but let it slide past them both and continued on with the play.

After practising the few lines that they were reading Mr Burr had pulled them both up to talk to them.

"You're both so magnificent! It really reminded me of when I was younger, and gave me inspiration to do drama in the first place. Now, don't forget that the play shall be in two days so I want you two to keep practising. Keep it realistic and talented like the two you are."

Ben and yoyo looked at each other and wanted to burst out laughing, but they held it in and just smiled and nodded along with it.

"Of course mar burr. We'll keep it up." Yoyo replied smiling and looking over at her drama buddy.

"Marvellous! I shall see you both tomorrow after school, sharp!" the two students nodded and ran out of the main hall to grab their belongings and head off home.

After the two had stopped for some smoothes and to meet up with Gwen and Kevin.

"So how'd the gay play go?" Kevin said smirking.

"It went fine for your information Kevin! And im glad to say that I'll be going along with it." Ben replied as he took a slush of his smoothie.

"Ignore him Ben. And don't worry I'll be there to support you Ben. You too yoyo."

"Thanks Gwen. I appreciate the support." Yoyo replied smiling happily.

The four-some group had enjoyed the slushy smoothie, and enjoyed most of the talking while joking around.

Everything seemed completely fine until Ben's face had dropped completely in shock.

"Ben what's wrong?" yoyo asked as she turned around to see Julie stood there.

"Hi." She said shyly looking down at her crossed hands.

"Hello. Why are you here?" Yoyo replied coldly, giving a small glare at Julie.

"I need to tell you something."

Yoyo: HAHA! Another cliff hanger!

Kev: how long have you been here for?

Yoyo: erm….since the beginning?

Ben: how?

Yoyo: I wrote it duh! -_-'

Gwen: she just got over the writers block.

Julie: and she has also set out tomorrow's chapter

Ben: well that's me stunned, welcome back though yoyo.

Yoyo: thanks! And until next time!

Everyone: bye!

Kev: I need to get help –sigh-

Please leave a review; I will give ya a cookie! We all know everyone likes cookies! :D Later!


End file.
